A Merry Mischievous Christmas
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: Christmas with Loki, the Avengers, and their newest member, Anneliese. From bad memories concerning mistletoe, to burnt cookies, will our favorite band of heroes survive this Yuletide season? Just a 12 days of Christmas fluff, each chapter inspired by a song title, or snippet of Christmas carol lyrics.
1. Deck the Halls

**A/N: In order to understand who Anneliese is, you'll have to read my story "Knowing Truth, Whispering Lies". For those of you who don't want to bother, she's Sigyn, trapped in a mortal form, much the way Thor's friends were at one point in the comic books. (Donald Blake and Trevor Newley ringing any bells?) So…yeah.**

It had been a productive night. Anneliese sat across from Loki, and poured a couple mugs of tea for the two of them. They had stayed up late decorating, long after the Avengers had gone to bed.

"So, do you think they'll like what we've done with the place?" she asked, handing Loki his cup. The trickster took it, and blew on it to cool it down.

"Perhaps. It will most certainly be interesting to see their reactions." He took a sip of the tea, hissing slightly as it scalded his tongue. "Ow…"

"Careful." She said. She glanced around. "There's one thing missing, though." She said thoughtfully. Loki smiled slightly.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"Mistletoe." Anneliese immediately regretted saying that one word. A flicker of pain flashed across Loki's face as he took another sip of his tea, not bothering to try and cool it off this time. He felt the burn go all the way down.

"Why on earth would you bring mistletoe into this? I thought this was supposed to be one of your more joyous celebrations." He was haunted by memories of his brother Balder lying dead on the ground, with that fateful arrow protruding from his chest.

"It's a Christmas tradition. You hang mistletoe in doorways, and if a couple gets caught under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. It's just a silly game...We don't have to do that if it's that much of an issue with you…" Loki looked surprised.

"You would set aside an age old tradition just for my sake?" he asked.

"If it really bothers you that much…yeah."

"You shouldn't have to give it up because of me. I can be open-minded…" Anneliese smiled at the last part, and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe from one of the scattered decoration boxes.

"Oh really?" she said. Loki leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely." He whispered before kissing her on the lips. Anneliese stared at him in shock. Loki smiled a little. "Too soon, Anne? I-I'm sorry." The blonde shook her head.

"No, don't apologize. It was…kinda nice, actually." During all the months she had been spending with the team, she had wondered if Loki harbored any feelings for her. His almost encyclopedic knowledge of her likes and dislikes had her hoping that maybe he loved her. Knowing that he did return her feelings was such a relief. He had been the most constant thing in her life ever since she had been released from the hospital. She scooted a little closer to him, and kissed him. Loki closed his eyes, the warmth of her lips on his taking him back to a happier time.

_Perhaps there was something in this mistletoe tradition…_

A low wolf-whistle from the door interrupted their moment. The couple pulled away, turning to see Tony and Clint standing in the doorway watching them, looking amused.

"Don't let us interrupt." Clint said, his eyes clearly telling Loki that he had known there was a connection between Anneliese and the trickster. Loki glared at the two of them. The archer left, taking the warning immediately. Tony however stood there for a moment before speaking.

"I was just wondering what happened to my lab…but I think I get the picture. You guys did a nice job." With that, he turned and left them to themselves. Anneliese watched him go, and then turned her attention back to Loki. He was blushing furiously, and picking apart the mistletoe sprig, untying the ribbon and scattering the berries. She took his hand in hers, kissing his cheek.

"Don't let them get to you. " Loki smiled a little.

"Yes, my dear."


	2. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**A/N: Sorry about this one being so short. These chapters will be either short or long, as the situation dictates. **

Steve found the team gathered in the living room. They all turned and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Tony grinned.

"Nothing. We have a bit of a problem on our hands."

"What's that?"

"Well…It's Christmas time, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we're having trouble deciding how we're going to afford decent presents for everybody." Tony looked around at the gathered Avengers. "We can't all be billionaires…" he said, smirking a little. Steve grinned.

"Ever hear of Secret Santa?"

"Good idea. Anybody got a hat?" Clint asked. Loki got up silently and teleported to his room, returning mere seconds later with his helmet.

"Will this suffice?" he asked solemnly. Tony looked like he was about to burst out laughing, but Steve elbowed him in the gut.

"Perfect. Thanks, Loki." Steve said, giving the trickster a genuine smile. Loki sat back down in his usual spot between Clint and Anneliese, and across from Phil. Thor looked confused by the proceedings.

"What do we do next, my friend?"

"Each of you, write your names on a slip of paper, and then pick a name out of the hat…er…helmet. That is the person you'll buy a present for." Steve explained. Loki nodded. This seemed simple enough.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

Loki wondered how in the world he could've been so unfortunate. The name he'd drawn would be so hard to find something for, especially given their history together. He shuddered at the thought. This would be an interesting Christmas…

**A/N2: Anyone care to guess whose name Loki drew? Ehehehehe….the possibilities include the entire team, plus Phil.**


	3. Good St Nick

Chapter 3~ Yes Virginia…

Loki was sitting in his living room, contemplating the upcoming celebration. Naturally, he was curious to know the origins of this version of Yuletide. How surprised he was to find out that this festival celebrated something that pre-dated even Odin himself. The birth of a child that people called "Emmanuel", more simply known as "Jesus".

Astonishing.

All this hustle and bustle for a mere child. But apparently "this child" was someone far more important than he could have imagined living on this meager realm. But as he read on, he found some of the more modern traditions to be just as interesting. Who was this "Santa Claus", and where did these "elves" hail from? He couldn't recall ever coming across any creatures like them in all his travels throughout the realms. The ding of the elevator interrupted his reading time, and Tony and Anneliese walked in.

"Hey, Reindeer Games, we've got a question for you." Loki set down his book, adopting a rather aloof demeanor.

"What could you possibly want, Stark?" he asked. Anneliese shook her head.

"Actually, it was my idea." Loki immediately softened a bit.

"What is it, Anne?" The girl smiled. And sat down across from him.

"Well, there was a meet-and -greet at a children's hospital nearby, but their Santa cancelled, and he had been paid in advance. They can't pay anyone else to come in, especially on such short notice. We were wondering if there was a way you could help out." She glanced down at her hands. "I heard about your abilities to shape-shift, and I thought maybe you could take over for the guy who bailed on them." Loki watched her for a moment.

"I cannot shape-shift at the moment. Odin's limitations on my power prevent me from doing so." He paused, thinking. "But perhaps there is someone I know who could take on such a role…." Loki sat up and got up to leave. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to speak to my brother." Anneliese nodded, happy to have gotten Loki excited about something. A flash green light, and Loki had vanished. Tony glanced over at Anneliese

"Sure. We'll be waiting here when you get back."

Loki came back with Thor in tow. The younger god was smirking, and Thor looked completely clueless. Anneliese smiled. She knew what Loki's idea was. And she loved it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Loki, why is it that whenever you tell me I have to disguise myself, I get a really bad feeling…" Thor said, trying to hold still as Loki put the final touches on his costume.

"Do stop whining, Thor. It ill becomes you." He stepped back, inspecting his work. "What do you think, Anne?" Anneliese walked around Thor, smiling a little.

"Perfect." Thor was in full Santa Claus regalia, complete with a Hollywood-grade beard and mustache. "The kids are gonna love you, Thor." She said, admiring the brothers' efforts.

"You really think so?" Thor asked, eyeing the white fur trim uncertainly.

"It's better than that wedding dress you had to wear when Thrym stole Mjolnir. You have to admit it…" Loki said, giving the beard one final adjustment. "Now, let's hear the laugh."

**A/N: Seriously, I don't know what I've gotten myself into. Some feedback would be very helpful. Tune in tomorrow to see Tony explain the origins of Loki's nickname…**


	4. Reindeer Games

Tony sat in his lab, listening to his mom's old vinyl Christmas albums, absently sipping on a scotch. Oh, the memories this brought back. He remembered his mother would dance with him to the song "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree", spinning and hopping until both she and her son were breathless and laughing. Tony grinned and set down his glass. Those were one of the only good memories he had from his childhood. He heard the doors open, and he stopped the record.

Anneliese and Loki stepped into sight, both looking irritated. This couldn't be good. Tony met them halfway across the lab.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked. Loki shook his head. Anneliese looked a little more willing to answer.

"It seems our archer friend has taken to nicknames again, and Loki has had enough for the day. I was hoping to get him somewhere where he could cool his temper before something regrettable occurs." Tony nodded.

"I see. What'd he call you this time?"

"Reindeer Games. I fail to see what that has to do with me." Loki hissed. Tony paused a second.

"Do you promise not to freak out and kill me if I showed you what it's from?" Loki regarded the billionaire with veiled disdain.

"I make no promises, but I shall try to control myself." Tony nodded.

"Fair enough." He dropped the needle and waited for the song to start.

_"You know Dancer and Dasher, _

_And Prancer and Vixen…_

_Comet and Cupid _

_And Donner and Blitzen_

_But do you recall_

_The most famous reindeer of all?_

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose._

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows_

_All of the other reindeer_

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_They never let poor Rudolph_

_Join in any reindeer games." _

Tony lifted the needle.

"Get it now?" he asked. Loki looked torn between fury and amusement.

"Yes. I suppose I do. It was the helmet, wasn't it?" he mused. Tony laughed.

"Yeah, definitely the helmet." A smile spread across Loki's face.

"Could I hear the rest of the song please?"


	5. Christmas Cookies

Loki was half asleep on the couch when he first heard the alarms going off. Panicked and drowsy, he leapt up and ran out into the hallway.

"Jarvis, what is going on?" he asked, smelling smoke. For a moment, he was afraid that Thanos had found him, and was destroying the tower searching for him. Jarvis's next words were a little more reassuring.

"It appears that it is a false alarm. Miss Anneliese is making cookies." Loki's steps slowed, and he smiled a little, remembering her as Sigyn on Asgard. Sigyn never had been one for the culinary arts. Why should Anneliese be any different?

Loki found his way into the kitchen, where he found Anneliese staring forlornly at a burnt tray of cookies. If he wasn't mistaken, she had tears in her eyes, but that could just be from the remnants of the smoke.

"Anne? Are you okay?" The girl whirled around, her eyes wide.

"No…" She shook her head, sliding the blackened delicacies into the trashcan. Loki stood in the doorway, watching her. Finally he pulled her into his arms, allowing her to hide her tears against his shoulder.

"Christmas cookies?" he asked.

"An attempt. As you can see, I kinda failed. Epically."

"Perhaps I can help with the next batch?" he whispered. Anneliese nodded, sniffing a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't let this get to me...I don't want to bother you"

"No, it's not a bother. We'll do this together." Anneliese stood up on tiptoes and kissed Loki on the cheek.

"Thank you, Loki."


	6. Home for Christmas

**A/N: Umm, so, I didn't post a new chapter last night…So today, I'm gonna try for a double-update. We shall see if I succeed. I only have to work 'til 5 tonight, so...yeah. Sorry guys. Next chapter should be up this evening.**

Thor was searching for Loki. Anneliese and Natasha had gone shopping for the day, so, Loki was in none of his usual places. Finally, he found Loki in the training room, practicing his knife-throwing. The younger god had music blaring, something dubstep. If Thor remembered correctly, Tony had called the artist "Skrillex" and the song was called "Bangarang" (whatever that meant. Thor had yet to ask.) Loki was almost dancing to the beat, flinging knives at the targets, which were moving at random.

"Brother, there's someone here to see you." With a flick of his wrist, Loki brought the music to a halt and turned to face Thor. As the music faded, he sent one more knife in the thunderer's direction, missing him by at least a foot.

"Oh, sorry. You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that Thor. I thought you knew better." He purred. Thor smiled, picking up the blade, and flinging it at one of the dummies. _Killshot._

"Well, this guest shouldn't be kept waiting, brother." Thor hinted. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming." He turned off the lights and followed Thor. "So, who is this guest, and why is there such a hurry to see them?"

"That's a surprise." Thor answered.

"You know how I dislike surprises, brother…"

"I'm fairly certain you won't mind this one."

"How do you…" He was cut off as Thor opened the door to the common room, where he saw none other than Frigga. The queen stood up and held out her arms. Loki wordlessly ran to her and threw his arms around her. "Mother…how…" He felt his throat constrict, and he tightened his embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"Happy Yuletide, my son." She kissed his cheek. "I've missed you, Loki." Loki held her out at arm's length and grinned, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I missed you too, Mother. How did you gain permission to come here? Odin would never allow…" Frigga gave him a mischievous smile.

"You think you're the only one who can shroud himself from Odin's and Heimdall's watch?" she said. "I can't stay for long, but I wanted to see you, and make sure that you're all right." Loki nodded.

"Of course." Loki was distracted for a moment. "Mother, can you tell me what will become of Sigyn? She still hasn't remembered." Frigga smiled.

"You know I can't tell you. But I will say that the future looks bright at the moment." Frigga glanced out the window, and hugged Loki once more. "My time here is at an end. I love you, son." Loki returned the hug, sad that she had to go.

"I love you too, Mother." A flash of golden light filled the room, and then she was gone, the sound of silvery laughter echoing through the room. Thor grinned.

"Merry Christmas, brother." Loki turned and hugged Thor.

"Thank you."


	7. Frosty theJotun?

The tower was quiet. Too quiet.

Tony had learned from experience that silence wasn't a good thing, at least, not when one was dealing with the god of thunder and his trickster brother. He finally found them (and the team) in the room where the pool was.

They were skating.

At first Tony didn't even think about it. Then it hit him.

_They were skating on the surface of the pool._

"What is going on, here?" Tony asked. He received no answer. Everyone was too busy trying not to run into each other. Suddenly, everyone stopped, and without warning, the ice melted back to luke-warm pool water. Everyone plunged beneath the surface. They all came back up, spluttering. Six annoyed glances were shot towards Loki, who sat on the edge of the pool, grinning.

"Sorry. I just couldn't keep the spell going any longer. Odin limited my powers, remember?"

"But you're Jotun! Ice shouldn't be a problem for you…" Thor said, shaking water out of his hair, in a manner reminiscent of Clay Matthews.

"I think that is my cue to depart…" he said, getting up quickly, and running out the door before they could stop him.

**(A/N: For any of you unfamiliar with Clay Matthews, he plays on football for the Green Bay Packers. And he looks a lot like Thor...or Thor looks a lot like him...whatever. The dude is pretty much a human wrecking ball.)**


	8. Blue Christmas

Loki sprawled across his bed after the pool incident, feeling slightly dejected. After having seen Frigga, and playing a prank on the Avengers for which he couldn't be punished, Thor just _had_ to bring up his heritage. He rolled over, and stared up at the ceiling. He just wanted to disappear. Yeah, everyone knew he wasn't Asgardian, except for Anneliese. Loki closed his eyes, remembering the horror on Sigyn's face when he showed her that he was not what she thought he was. What would Anneliese think of this?

A soft knock on his door pulled him away from these dismal thoughts.

"Loki? It's Anneliese. Can I come in?" Loki stayed silent. He just wanted to be left alone. "Ignoring me isn't going to work, Loki." She knocked once more, before sitting down in the hallway, presumably with her back against the door. "Come on, Loki. Don't be such a sourpuss." She paused for a moment. "Thor told me about what you are. And if that's what's bothering you, I just want you to know that I'm cool with it. So, you can stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking." Loki said quietly. Norns, he sounded like a little child when he said that. This probably wasn't helping is case any…

"Well, then come out here and prove it." She retorted. _Challenge accepted._

"Fine." The door opened and Loki stepped out allowing the Aesir form to fade, and the Jotun side to take over. Anneliese was in shock at first, but then she smiled.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" she prompted. Loki shrugged, changing back before she was tempted to touch him or something equally foolish.

"I suppose not."

"What would you do without me?" she said, giving him a quick hug. Loki grinned.

"I'm not exactly sure." He stopped and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Loki didn't say anything, merely pointed at the arch of the doorway. Anneliese grinned when she saw what he was pointing at.

Mistletoe. And a small security camera.

Apparently Tony was getting creative.


	9. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

**A/N: My deepest apologies for not updating every day like I should have. I feel horrible. I will do my best to have this done before the end of December, but with work, family visiting, and the general lack of sleep, I might not make it happen. **

* * *

The TV screen went black. Tony glanced around at everyone, grinning.

"Okay, is anyone getting the same thing I'm getting out of this?" he asked. Anneliese smiled, but tactfully refrained from saying anything. Loki gave her a grateful smile.

The team had just watched the old animated Christmas program "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". There were more than a few amused grins directed at the resident god of mischief during the part where the green curmudgeon stole, pillaged, and otherwise plundered Whoville of its Christmas spirit.

"Yes, Stark, I believe we get the point." Loki commented drily. "I have an uncanny similarity to this 'Grinch' creature. Though I have no idea why this amuses you so." Tony shrugged, singing the song.

"_You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch…_" He paused a moment. "Need I say more?" Loki laughed, and gestured to Anneliese, who was leaning quite comfortably on the trickster's other arm.

"I do believe you should correct yourself, Stark." Tony sat back, thinking about the lyrics some more.

"_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch._" Again, Loki gestured to Anneliese, who laughed a little.

"You know, I'm a little tired of being your proof against being a Grinch, Loki." She teased. Tony rolled his eyes.

"_The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote, 'Stink, stank, stunk!_' "

"I note the use of past-tense. I may not be one of the good guys, but neither am I a true villain. That excerpt is inapplicable."

"Fine. Try this one on for size then, Blitzen. '_Your soul is an appalling dumpheap, overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable. Mangled up in tangled up knots!'_"

"No argument there." Loki commented, smiling, ignoring the pleading look he was getting from Thor.

"That's not true, brother. You are not so far gone as you think."

"Then you do not know me as well as you think you do, Thor. Please, Stark, continue. This is most amusing." Tony had a devilish glint in his eyes.

"_You're a crooked, jerky jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch_." At the end, he raised an eyebrow, daring the trickster to accept the fact that, yes, he had just referenced one of his children. Loki glared at the billionaire.

"That was below the belt, Stark."


End file.
